Ushio's in High School!
by candycakes242
Summary: Exactly what the title says. Time sure flies. Ushio is starting High School. With High School comes all the drama, the boys, and of course... The ROMANCE. My first fanfic so be nice c; Plz Give me a review so i know what you guys want and will like to read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guise... **

**This is my first time writing a Fan Fiction, so please don't judge my work, because after all this is my first time. Heads up, the school changed uniforms.. explains the cover photo ^.^**

**This story will be about Clannad and Ushio's future in High School.**

**Character's: Tomoya, Nagisa, Ushio, and **

**Kazuma (Their son, age:12)**

**Chapter 1: First Day of High School**

**~Ushio PoV~**

"Ughhh another restless night" shouted my father. I think it was because my younger brother Kazuma is having the night terrors again. _This is the third time this week_. "Kids! Come and get your bentou's. Your going to be late for your first day if you don't hurry!" yelled my mum. Its already 8:15 the school's freshman orientation starts at 9:00. I ran to get my stuff ready, grabbed my bentou, and out the door. 8:30! Oh shoot! I had to run in order to get to school because I'm already running late. When I got to school, I went to see what homeroom I was going to be in... Yes! I'm in 1 B! I went to the gym where they were having the assembly for incoming freshman.

"Welcome Freshman" said a man who I think might be the principle. "I am the principle of Hikarizaka High School, and that is all. I will now intr..." I sorta dazed off, it was kinda boring just like any other entrance assembly. Then I heard the bell ring, everyone was heading to their homerooms, and I did the same. "Okazaki? Is that you?" yelled some guy behind me. "Yes I am Okasiki Ushio. How may I help you?" as soon as I turned around it was Sunohara Haru it was uncle Yohei's son. "What up? I haven't seen you since this summer! By the way how's Kazuma?" he kept pelting me with questions. I answered all of his questions. Then I asked him what homeroom he was in, unfortunately he's in 1 D. I got to my class we pulled cards to see what our seating arrangement will be. Ugh I'm in the back near the window, wait that's not to bad.

**Time Skip**

Finally it's lunch! Lets see what mum made today. I was about to dig in when some guy came up to my desk. "Can I help you?" I said as nicely as possible. "Hey!" said the person in front of me, when I looked up at him he looked like one of the models out of the magazines, I blushed at him. "Hey are you going to speak?" he said very fiercely. "What do want!?" I yelled. He looked kinda confused than began to speak "I just wanted to know your name" he looked very flustered when he said it. Than I started to giggle, then I told him my name. "You have a very pretty name, and... Oh nevermind uhh what am I thinking. Bye!" Then he stormed off.

**Well guise... how is it? I'll get better through time I know it, so stick with me okay? Okay. Well bye my little botans!**

**candycakes242**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Guise...

This the next chapter for "Ushio's in High School"

I hope ya like it!

Chapter 2: Asked Out?

~Ushio's PoV~

_ What was with that dude!_ Then two girls walked up to me and yell "Hey, you need to back off from Shouma-Kun!" _Okay I don't care anyway he came up to me._ Suddenly, they ran back to their seats, I wonder why? Then I knew the reason my best friend Miyako comes to my rescue. She suddenly asks me "Hello? Why are you letting them be mean to you?" I just looked at her and shrugged. "Well when your in trouble you gotta tell me, okay? Because you can be a little scared to say something to them. We cool?" I said sure. I got started to eating my lunch than the bell rings. _Are you serious? I didn't even get one bite of my rice ball_!

**Time Skip**

School is over and my stomach is killing me. I start walking back to my house and then abruptly someone stops me. "What do you want?" I ask. I look up its the boy from lunch. I start walking again and he yells "Hey! Ushio? Your name was Ushio right? I was wondering if you wanted to go to karaoke with me and my friends?"

"No thank you. I would, but I have to get home early today." I tell him politely. He then starts to beg me to accompany him and his friends to karaoke. Sigh.

"I don't even know your name. Why should I go with you? And your not being honorific either" I say. "Oh my I forgot to tell you my name, I'm sorry. It was Katou Shouma and I am from class 1 D" he says. I start to walk again but more slowly and steadily. He catches up with me, and began to speak, I didn't really listen but I started to gaze into his dark green eyes and felt the urge to stroke his, spiky silver hair. He towered over me, very tall, slender yet with a strong build. _He's very attractive, maybe that's why those girls were being mean to me._

"Hey Ushio? Are you going to answer my question?" I looked puzzled and started to blush. "Sorry what was the question?" I ask. He said it again "I asked you where do you live?" I answered him with "Near that family bakery close to the park." He nods to my response.

"Would you like me to walk you home since you don't want to go karaoke?" I ponder a moment and give him a nod and small smile. While walking home, we talked about random things. When we got to my house I asked him if he would like to stay for dinner.

"Oh really? I would love too. I appreciate your offer" Just as he says his response... my father walks out of the house.

**Thanks For Reading! ****I am so thankful that you guys are reading my FanFic.**

**I love you all so much and Chapter 3 should come out soon! I was thinking of also putting up a FanFic about the Adventure Time Cross Over about Fiona and Cake!**

**Love you my little Botans! 3**


End file.
